


Hurt

by Aroihkin



Series: Veilfire Bones [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroihkin/pseuds/Aroihkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole picks up on some old hurts in Lavellan and does what he does, in front of Solas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> **Original prompt:** [here](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/12449.html?thread=48372897#t48372897).

"He was bright, blond, brother, bleached pale like his mother, so small when they handed him to you," Cole's voice made Lavellan pause, suddenly, in the middle of searching a small chest found in a ruined building. Solas paused as well at her sudden stillness, paying extra attention to the exchange. "You knew, when his dreams changed. I can't protect him from this."  
  
Not speaking, not interrupting, Lavellen rocked back onto her heels, head bowed.  
  
"Templar shield into your nose, barely felt," Cole crouched down beside the Inquisitor, neither of them seeming to notice the way Solas held his breath, staring. "Broken four, five, six times, the last time was...? Their blood soaked the dress scarlet. You left it beneath the vhenadahl when you fled, but not the ring. Well, here we are. Are you nervous?"  
  
Solas stepped forward when Lavellen visibly cringed. "Cole."  
  
The spirit looked up and over at him, "Vengeance written on her face just like her hands. She protects us because she couldn't protect them. But also because we're us. Do you see?"  
  
He saw only enough to have the vaguest of ideas, but Solas wasn't going to encourage more secrets spilled by saying as much. "That is enough, Cole, she doesn't want us to hear this."  
  
Cole shook his head, straw-blond hair covering his eyes under the broad brim of his hat. "She does. And... she doesn't?" Now, he sounded conflicted. "Am I... am I helping? These thoughts press up against her skin like hungry spirits against the veil, they want out, clawing and tearing, but...!"  
  
"It's okay, Cole," Lavellan's rough voice broke into the tension of the moment. Her face was unreadable, expression flat, as she rose to her feet in a creak of heavy armor. "Let's just move on."  
  
"Yes," Cole bobbed his head in agreement, and stood up as well.


End file.
